Eloignement
by Akura Fokkusu
Summary: Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il l'évite, mais pourquoi ? Yaoi Salut les geeks (Patron X Mathieu)
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà comme promis ton cadeau mon panda en sucre, il sera en deux parties parce que sinon je n'aurais pas eu le temps de te l'offrir avant mon départ. Tu auras la suite à mon retour. Je n'aurais pas internet mais c'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas écrire. Voilà, désolée si elle a mis du temps à venir mais je voulais que se soit parfait (même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible) _

_Voilà bonne lecture_

Vous êtes sans doute, en vous baladant dans la capitale, tous au moins passé une fois devant cette maison, mais si vous savez cette maison à l'apparence normale et sereine, on peut s'imaginer les différentes choses qui peuvent se passer dans cette maison comme par exemple : un couple heureux tout juste mariés ou bien un couple avec un enfant en bas âge ou encore un homme de cinquante ans essayant tant bien que mal de vivre avec son salaire de misère ou encore une jeune femme de vingt-ans espérant séduire le soir venu l'homme qu'elle désire depuis plusieurs mois. Rien de tout cela dans cette petite habitation vit un jeune homme de 25 ans, petite taille, cheveux châtains, les yeux bleus couleur océan ou ciel d'orage selon son humeur et la luminosité présente et cet homme me diriez-vous n'est pas différent des autres encore une fois vous avez tout faux, cet homme à une particularité, il est capable de donner vie à des êtres imaginaires. Et depuis 3ans il vit avec ces personnes imaginaires étant à la fois une partie de son être et des personnages créent de toute pièce. Voilà ce qu'il se cachait dans cette maison, des dédoublements de cette personne, 6 pour être exact. Maintenant vous vous demandez mais qui est cette personne, eh bien cet homme se nomme Mathieu Sommet. Et justement pendant que Paris s'éveille tout doucement, que la rosée se dépose sur les quelques arbres présent dans les rues, que les commerces s'ouvrent afin d'accueillir leurs clients de la journée et que les personnes actives se dirigent vers leur lieu de travail pour trimer encore une fois afin de gagner de quoi vivre. Le foyer de monsieur Sommet, lui, est éveillé depuis longtemps, on peut déjà entendre des éclats de voix provenir de la résidence :

- FOUS-LUI LA PAIX !

- LAISSE-MOI PASSE OU JE TE DEPECE !

A l'étage de la maison deux hommes sont en train de se disputer, deux clones de Mathieu, l'un est vêtu d'une sorte de pyjama-panda et l'autre d'un costume noir et de lunettes de soleil, ils se prénomment Maître Panda et le Patron.

Des pleurs viennent s'ajouter aux cris incessants, un enfant dont l'innocence n'a d'égale que sa pureté d'âme, cet enfant est le benjamin de la famille, victime d'un peu près tout et n'importe quoi, vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge et d'une casquette gris-beige vissée à l'envers sur son crâne, le benjamin se prénomme le Geek. Je vous vois venir : hey mais tu nous fais les présentations au lieu de raconter l'histoire de Mathieu. Hey bien non parce que figurez-vous qu'au moment où cette scène se déroule Mathieu est en train de chercher des vidéos pour son émissions, car oui il fait une émission, sur internet, il a une grande popularité et pourtant il vit toujours tout seul, sans compagne, alors qu'il serait plus que facile pour lui d'en trouver une. Il y avait sans doute des centaines de fangirls prêtent à tuer pour avoir la chance de devenir l'être aimé du Youtuber. Seulement voilà celui-ci ne se sent pas attirer par les filles, non il n'est pas gay, mais il est en quelque sorte amoureux de lui-même disons. Depuis plusieurs semaines il éprouve un petit quelque chose envers sa personnalité la plus obscure, celle-ci n'étant obsédé que par le sexe et étant aussi fidèle qu'un chat, il savait qu'elle jouerait avec ses sentiments. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait rien lui dire, de plus ce n'était pas de l'amour, non, il ne savait pas comment décrire ça. Par exemple lorsqu'elle le regardait il rougissait, lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole son cœur s'emballait et en général lorsqu'il était dans le même espace il lui arrivait ce qu'il arrive aux hommes lorsqu'ils sont excités.

_C'est ça Mathieu, et tu veux me faire croire que c'est pas de l'amour ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de l'amour, il ne peut pas être amoureux d'un homme et en plus de lui-même._

_Arrêtes de te voiler la face et va lui dire ce que tu ressens bon sang ! Au pire il se foutra de toi._

Evidemment qu'il voulait aller lui dire, mais ça sera comme à chaque fois, arrivera le moment fatidique, il se dira c'est maintenant ou jamais, respira un bon coup et… s'éloignera.

Soudain quelqu'un fit irruption dans la pièce, une fille avec le même visage que lui, mis à part ses cheveux qui au lieu d'être châtains étaient blonds, elle possédait également une poitrine aux proportions plus qu'exagérées. La Fille, puisqu'on l'appelait comme ça, se mit à parler de sa voix insupportable :

- Dis Mathieu, tu comptes aller stopper cette dispute entre Maître Panda et le Patron ? Parce que moi je n'arrive pas à me faire une manucure avec tous ces cris.

Cette fille était tellement superficielle par moment :

- Tu n'as pas pensé à aller le faire toi-même ? Soupira l'intéressé

- Et puis quoi encore ? C'est pas moi le chef de la famille que je sache.

Il soupira à nouveau, depuis que le vidéaste avait constaté son attirement envers son double il essayait d'éviter un maximum de le croiser. Malheureusement pour lui la présence féminine de la maison avait raison, lorsqu'il y avait une dispute au sein de la famille il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait résoudre le problème. Seulement là le problème était doublé par le fait que l'une des personnes acteur de cette querelle était celle que le schizophrène aimait. Non il ne voulait pas y aller, il allait rester là et espérer que le Prof, lui, se décide à y aller. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, un homme vêtu d'une blouse, d'un nœud papillon bicolore et de lunettes venait d'entrer dans la pièce l'air légèrement furieux :

- Bon Mathieu tu te décides à y aller ? Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mon expérience avec tout ce raffut.

- D'accord, d'accord. Capitula finalement celui-ci

Et c'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'il monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

Là il se stoppa, le panda et le Patron se regardait comme deux chiens devant un morceau de viande, et le morceau de viande en question n'était autre que le pauvre Geek se tenant entre les deux afin d'éviter une bagarre. Pourquoi fait-il que ces deux là se battent toujours ?

- Ecartes-toi Geek, je pourrais te faire mal.

Un rire moqueur répondit à cette mise en garde :

- Oh on a peur de faire du mal à son petit protégé ?

- LA FERME ESPECE DE PSYCOPATHE !

Bon là les décibels étaient peut-être un peu trop élever et c'est à ce moment précis que Mathieu décida d'intervenir :

- HOW ! Vous vous calmez ! Il se passe quoi encore ? T'as encore voulu le violer ?

Cette phrase avait été ponctuée par un signe de tête vers l'enfant qui continuait toujours de s'interposer entre les deux plus fortes personnalités de la maison. D'ailleurs ce fut le benjamin qui répondit :

- Oui, il ne m'as rien fait.

- Bon alors il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Mathieu de plus en plus exaspéré

Et c'est un Maître Panda incroyablement calme qui lui répondit :

- Ce connard est entré dans la chambre du Geek et a ENCORE voulu lui faire subir des horreurs.

- Mais c'est pas la peine de te fâcher pour si peu, il est tout le temps comme ça avec moi.

- Tu ne vas pas le défendre quand même ?! Cette ordure se comporte comme un salaud envers toi !

- STOP ! Temps mort ! Vous allez arrêter de vous battre un jour. Toi et le panda vous allez jouer ou chanter, faites ce que vous voulez et toi Patron tu leur fous la paix. Vu ?

- D'accord gamin, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Mathieu était surpris, les fois où le Patron lui obéissait étaient extrêmement rares. En fait ça arrivait surtout quand celui-ci n'était pas bien. Le vidéaste hésita à lui demander si ça allait bien puis y renonça. Leur créateur fit demi-tour pendant que les trois acteurs de la querelle mimaient l'ordre donné par leur créateur. Oui vous avez bien lu : mimaient. Car cette dispute n'avait été en réalité qu'une mise en scène :

- Merci du coup de main.

- De rien, t'oublies pas le serment que t'as fait ?

- Non je n'oublie pas, je vous laisse tranquille toi et le gamin.

- Parfait. Au fait t'avais raison, Mathieu ne t'as même pas demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Tu crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose ?

- Surement. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il est distant avec nous.

- Ouais enfin surtout avec toi.

- Qu'est qu'il a Mathieu ?

- Rien, il n'a rien.

Et chacun se dispersa, enfin le panda et le Patron se dirigèrent vers la chambre de celui-ci. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Maître Panda et le Patron dans la même chambre. Pourtant cette fois ce n'était pas pour se faire violé que l'herbivore y allait mais bien pour discuter avec le criminel des étranges agissements de leur créateur :

- C'est quand même bizarre.

- Non tu crois boule de poils, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il m'évite.

- Remarque pas la peine de se demander pourquoi.

- Hé ho t'insinue quoi là ?

- Que t'es un pervers doublé d'un psychopathe, mais si je ne me trompe pas ce n'est pas le sujet de notre discussion. Qu'est qu'il pourrait avoir pour t'éviter à ce point ?

- Qu'est que j'en sais, quand je le regarde il détourne la tête et je te parle même pas quand on est dans la même pièce il change aussitôt d'endroit.

- Ca doit bien faire une semaine qu'il t'évite.

- Au moins

- Bon bah il faut que tu lui parles, c'est la seule solution

Du côté de Mathieu

Il l'avait échappé belle, certes son comportement commençait à devenir un peu louche et il savait bien que ses personnalités se doutaient qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, le criminel l'excitait trop.

_Et après tu veux pas admettre que t'es amoureux._

Cette petite voix était vraiment exaspérante par moment, même si au fond de lui Mathieu connaissait la réponse, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Bien sûr qu'il aimait le criminel qui partageait son toit, cependant il n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer, ni à l'avouer à celui-ci d'ailleurs. Rien que de penser à ça une bosse se forma dans son pantalon.

_Et merde ! Il va falloir que je m'en occupe maintenant..._

Le Lendemain

Tout le monde prend son petit-déjeuner, le grand absent étant évidemment le Patron qui avait encore passé sa nuit dans l'un de ses bordels, comme d'habitude il s'était couché à 2h du mat' et comme d'habitude il ne descendrait qu'à midi. Seulement cette fois-ci le « comme d'habitude » fut enfreint. Donc tout le monde prend son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fait entendre dans l'escalier, cela n'échappe bien sûr à aucun membre de la tablée :

- C'est bizarre qu'il descende aussi tôt.

C'était le panda qui avait dit ça en lançant un regard au Prof, à la Fille et au Geek. Ceux-ci avaient été mis au courant du plan du Patron et de Maître Panda la veille.

- Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères !

- La ferme !

- Bon tout le monde a fini, venez alors je vais vous faire écouter ma chanson.

Comprenant qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul avec le criminel Mathieu tenta vainement de les accompagner :

- Allez s'il te plaît Maître Panda. Ca devait faire la quinzième fois qu'il le suppliait et pourtant l'ursidé refusait toujours.

- Non Mathieu ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu entendes mes chansons avant l'enregistrement et en plus tu n'as pas fini de manger.

- Mais si !

- Mon cher Mathieu, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne te nourris pas correctement alors tu restes à table et tu manges, fait attention on t'a à l'œil. Cette phrase avait été prononcée par le Prof suivit d'un approuvement de tête de la part de la Fille. Et c'est ainsi que les quatre compères s'éloignèrent en direction du studio sous les supplications de leur créateur. Les pas dans l'escalier s'étaient tu et une ombre s'approcha de la cuisine :

- Bien dormi gamin ?

Mathieu ne répondit rien, il se sentait rougir, il devait quitter cette pièce et au plus vite :

- Tu réponds pas, t'as perdu ta langue ? Tu veux la mienne ?

Oui, oui bien sûr qu'il désirait sa langue, ses lèvres, son corps. Sans l'ombre d'un bruit le Patron s'asseya en face de son créateur une tasse de café et de rhum à la main dévisageant l'homme qui lui faisait face à travers ses lunettes. Le criminel remarqua assez vite que Mathieu évitait son regard. Pourquoi ? Fut la seule question qui lui parvint, l'homme tout de noir vêtu (ouèch mate un peu la tournure de phrase) décida de tester le schizophrène :

- Tu sais cette nuit j'me suis fait trois gosses de 7 ans.

S'il était dans son état normal Mathieu le regarderait l'air énervé et lui gueulerait dessus. Sauf que visiblement Mathieu n'était pas dans son état normal car il ne réagit pas se contentant de garder sa tête plongée dans sa tasse. Sans prévenir le créateur d'SLG se leva et s'éloigna de la table :

- Tu vas où gamin ?

Et c'est une fois de plus un silence qui lui répondit. Le criminel avait su garder son calme jusque là, lui-même ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais là c'était la goutte d'eau de trop, il se leva, plaqua son créateur contre le mur de l'escalier et laissa sortir cette rage qui ne s'était pas manifestée plus tôt :

- BORDEL GAMIN TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUE T'AS ?! CA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE TU M'EVITE ? QU'EST QUI TE PREND ?!

Mais visiblement Mathieu ne semblait pas décidé à lui révéler les causes de cet éloignement. Voyant qu'il se taisait une fois de plus le Patron fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il s'apprêta à….

_Défense de frapper, tuer, torturer ou violer l'auteur merci d'avance. Bon bah voilà la suite à mon retour, compter une semaine après à cause de la fatigue (en fait je connais même pas les dates de départ et de retour, donc vous aurez la surprise) encore une fois BON ANNIV' MON PANDA ! J'espère que ce cadeau t'as fait plaisir_


	2. Chapter 2 : Eloignement (2:2)

_Et deux semaines après le retour ! (Vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir fait autant attendre ? Non. Quelle fidélité. -C'est un sarcasme ? –A ton avis ? –oui –Bonne réponse bravo !) Bon je ne vais pas vous retenir en haleine plus longtemps. Ah et avant que j'oublie comme c'est le jour J BON ANNIVERSAIRE AMARILLA ! _

Voyant qu'il se taisait une fois de plus le Patron fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, il s'apprêtait à frapper son créateur. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de faire ça, non pas que ça le dérangeait, il donnait des claques et mêmes parfois plus aux putes de ses bordels et aux adhérents de la Fistinière. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était de devoir frapper l'homme à qui il devait la vie. Le criminel pouvait se monter ingrat, égoïste, dépravé, violent et sadique envers tout le monde, même les membres de sa propre « famille », cependant il y avait une personne pour laquelle il vouait un respect incommensurable, même s'il ne lui montrait pas et cette personne était Mathieu. Aussi ressentit-il une pointe de remords à lui infliger une claque retentissante sur chaque joue, mais rien ne valait une bonne baffe pour se remettre les idées en place. Mathieu passa une main sur l'une de ses deux joues qui maintenant était marquée d'une marque (Toujours aussi productive à ce que je vois –Rahh ta gueule c'est pas le moment là !) rouge :

- Alors gamin t'es décidé à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Le Patron ne le savait pas mais ses baffes avaient permis au schizophrène de masquer le rosissement de ses joues, la proximité de leurs corps l'excitait au plus au point, mail il était aussi choqué par l'acte du criminel. Il savait que la patience n'était pas son point fort mais jamais le pervers n'avait levé la main sur lui.

C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas ? Même sa claque n'avait eu aucun effet, aucune réaction de la part du podcasteur à part une main sur une joue et un regard ahuri.

_C'est pas vrai ! Bordel ! Mais il lui faut quoi au gamin pour réagir ?_

Il lui asséna deux nouvelles claques. Cette fois Mathieu lui lança un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place. Il l'avait retrouvé….enfin actuellement c'était plutôt sa colère qu'il avait retrouvé :

- Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Qu'est qui te prend de me frapper comme ça ?!

- J'aurais pas eu à te frapper si tu m'avais répondu ! Lui répliqua le criminel énervé.

Non mais ! Faut pas déconner Un instant il a son créateur amorphe en face de lui, qui ne veut pas lui expliquer pourquoi il l'évite et deux secondes plus tard il lui cri dessus. Le Patron en avait plus que marre des réactions si changeantes du vidéaste mais le fait qu'il lui gueule dessus comme ça signifiait qu'il était redevenu un temps soit peu lucide. Le criminel réitéra donc sa question en espérant avoir une réponse :

- Qu'est qui va pas gamin ?

Son ton était….doux ? Tendre ? Ce qui étonna Mathieu. Cet homme était donc capable d'éprouver des sentiments ? Malgré les lunettes noires que l'obsédé portait le schizophrène pu détecter une once d'inquiétude. Il était donc réellement inquiet pour lui ? Encouragé par ce regard le vidéaste se dit que c'était bon, maintenant il était fin prêt à tout lui révéler : son amour, son excitation et cette peur du refus et du rejet capable de détruire un Homme :

- Bon sang gamin ! Tu vas me répondre oui ?!

Et alors Mathieu se jeta à l'eau, il avait déjà, par le passé, réfléchit à comment il pourrait lui annoncer la nouvelle et maintenant qu'il arrivait au moment fatidique il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire. Puis d'un seul coup, comme si une force mystérieuse avait poussée les mots à sortir il déclara en murmurant un :

- Je t'aime. Les joues rouges, les yeux baissés

Lui-même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le temps était comme figé, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, juste le silence.

Le criminel était estomaqué. Il s'attendait à tout mais VRAIMENT tout sauf ça. Cette déclaration était simple mais dans cette situation et par le ton employé de la part de son créateur ça sonnait presque comme un plaisir honteux. En même temps il le comprenait. Le criminel était quelqu'un qui en matière de sexe n'était pas du genre fidèle, toutes les douze heures une nouvelle femme ou homme, parfois même des animaux se retrouvaient avec lui, la seule à avoir été épargnée de cette infidélité était Tatiana. Pourtant malgré ce qu'il laissait entrevoir le criminel n'était pas dénué de sentiments, bien au contraire, il avait fait l'expérience des plus terribles d'entre eux : peur, haine, solitude, souffrance, tristesse….Un seul sentiment était inconnu pour lui : l'amour. Mais l'amour avec un grand A, pas celui qu'il partageait toutes les nuits avec ses compagnes et compagnons. Aussi la seule chose qu'il parvient à bégayer fut :

-Mais….mais pou-pourquoi moi ?

Son créateur fut surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il s'attendait à divers réactions de la part de l'obsédé comme par exemple qu'il se moque de lui, qu'il le rejette ou encore que son côté pervers prenne le dessus et les entraîne tout les deux dans une nuit torride mais surement pas à ce bégayement et visiblement ce peu de confiance en soi qui lui rappelait étrangement le Geek.

Puis il se souvint comment il avait créé ses personnalités en rejetant sur elles ses émotions ou en leur donnant une partie de son caractère, tout ça bien évidemment poussé à l'extrême. Aussi le Prof avait hérité de son intelligence ainsi que d'un grain de folie, Maître Panda avait reçu son amour de la musique, la Fille ce côté soin de l'apparence et sa féminité cachée, parce qu'il est bien connu que les hommes ne doivent pas laisser entrevoir leur côté féminin, le Hippie avait hérité du côté pacifiste de leur créateur, le Geek, lui, avait reçu son manque de confiance, sa peur, sa timidité et sa candeur. Quant au Patron, il était sans doute celui qui avait le plus souffert puisqu'il avait reçu toutes les émotions négatives de son créateur : haine, peur, violence, solitude, jalousie, souffrance et plaisir caché (oui elle est en train de parler de masturbation pour celles que ça intéresse –Mais comme ça n'intéresse personne tu te la boucle et tu dégage). Ce qui n'empêchait pas le criminel d'être tendre et attentionné par moment envers sa famille.

C'est donc sans étonnement que Mathieu constata que le sentiment d'amour était complètement inconnu de l'homme en noir, le schizophrène décida donc de s'improviser professeur en matière de rapport amoureux :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi. L'amour ne se commande pas, il va, il vient On peut pas lutter contre, tout comme on ne peut pas se forcer à être amoureux.

Ceci était tout à fait nouveau pour le criminel, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu la réponse à sa question il s'interrogeait sur ce que l'on éprouvait quand on est amoureux :

- Et qu'est que l'on ressent quand on aime ?

Mathieu fut surpris de la question il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Patron veuille en apprendre plus sur ce sentiment mais il y répondit de bonne grâce :

- Lorsque la personne est là on a le cœur qui bat plus vite, on transpire, si elle nous parle certains vont bafouiller, on a les mains moites. Si elle n'est pas là on est triste et si on la voit avec quelqu'un d'autre certains peuvent ressentir de la jalousie. Le criminel hocha la tête. Alors c'était ça l'amour sans le sexe. Aimer et se sentir aimé en retour, ça doit vraiment être merveilleux. Encore un peu hésitant par ce qu'il venait d'entendre (Le Patron hésitant, c'est possible ? –Oui, dans cette fic' oui ! Maintenant laisse-les lire) il se remit à questionner son créateur :

- Et c'est ce que tu éprouves ?

Mathieu hocha à son tour la tête. Il savait que sa personnalité n'était pas du genre sentimentale, pourtant avec ce qu'il venait de raconter et les questions de l'homme en noir le schizophrène sentit quelque chose changer à l'intérieur de celui-ci, comme s'il voulait en apprendre plus et connaître à son tour ce doux sentiment :

- Tu sais que je suis aussi fidèle qu'un chat, (OUI je le mets ! N'ayant pas de chat je ne suis pas tombé devant eux. Ils ne conquerront pas le monde. VIVE LE CCLC !)

- Oui.

- Que je ne me préoccupe pas des autres et encore moins de leurs sentiments.

- Pourtant tu as envie de le connaître à présent ce sentiment. N'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Oui le pervers voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'aimer, malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il se posait encore une question : Comment se comporter avec l'élu de notre cœur ? Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas séance de fouet et fellation à toutes heures de la journée. Désireux d'en apprendre plus il posa la question à son créateur :

- Et comment doit-on se comporter quand on aimer ?

Mathieu prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, apprendre à aimer au criminel n'allait pas être facile. Mais même lui semblait prêt à en savoir davantage, alors il lui répondit :

- il faut être tendre, dire des mots gentils et affectueux. L'amour c'est la douceur, la tendresse, la joie d'être dans les bras de l'autre.

Le Patron acquiesça, alors voilà ce que c'était l'amour, être doux et tendre. Sans plus attendre il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mathieu, un baiser sensuel. Le podcasteur fut étonné mais répondit à ce baise de la part de son côté le plus sombre. Tout doucement un mouvement de lèvres s'installa puis le Patron glissa sa langue dans la bouche du schizophrène, il caressa sa langue puis se mit à mordiller légèrement les lèvres de son partenaire lui tirant un gémissement. Entraîné par ce petit cri le pervers lui suça la lèvre inférieure, ils se séparèrent au bout dune minute à bout de souffle :

- Ca veut dire que tu….

- Je ne sais pas encore gamin. Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin pour être fixés ?

- Oui. Lui répondit Mathieu sans hésiter

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le Patron entraîna son créateur dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit et commença à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui le fit à nouveau gémir le vidéaste. Le plaisir était tellement intense, faut dire lorsque le Patron était le partenaire au lit personne ne trouvait ça désagréable, le criminel était passé maître dans l'art de donner du plaisir. Il descendit le long du cou de son créateur, le léchant du bout de la langue et sans prévenir imposa un succion qui marquait à présent le présentateur de Salut les Geeks (Ouais on ferait n'importe quoi pour éviter de se répéter) comme sien. Le criminel se coucha sur son créateur (Ouais parce qu'avant il était à côté, suivez un peu) et fit voleter ses lèvres dans son cou, elles ressemblaient à des ailes de papillon, douces et légères. Le Patron se redressa et regarda le vidéaste, les yeux remplis de désir et les joues rouges. Malgré son état semi-conscient Mathieu parvint à articuler entre deux souffles :

- Enlève tes lunettes.

Le débauché fut étonné, jamais il n'avait enlevé ses lunettes, sauf (UNE FOIS AU CHALET ! –TA GUEULE !) pour dormir. Les seuls personnes à avoir pu apercevoir un jour ses yeux étaient mortes l'instant d'après. Cependant dans la bouche du schizophrène ça sonnait comme un ordre alors le Patron obtempéra, il retira ce qui masquait l'apparence de son âme, parce que l'âme d'une personne se reflète dans ses yeux. Mathieu découvrit alors des yeux bleus lagon. D'après certaines personnes les jumeaux ont la même couleur d'yeux, c'était faux. La famille Sommet pouvait être considérée comme une fratrie améliorée et donc par conséquent au vue des dires ils devraient avoir la même couleur d'yeux. C'était faux le Geek avait les yeux bleu turquoise, le Prof avait les yeux d'un bleu glacial magnifique qui faisait ressortir son sérieux, la Fille, elle, les avait bleu marine, Maître Panda bleu tout court, le Hippie bleu ciel presque translucide à force d'ingurgité des drogues à longueur de journée, le Patron bleu lagon. Quant à son créateur il les avait bleu-gris.

Mathieu fut étonné, il s'attendait à les trouver bleu perçant avec un fond rouge reflétant le démon qu'il était. Au lieu de ça deux prunelles remplies de tristesse et de souffrance lui faisait face. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur leur contemplation car le criminel l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une fois leur baiser terminé il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille, sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumé :

- Tu sais gamin, les seuls personnes à avoir pu voir ces yeux là sont mortes juste après.

Le podcasteur déglutit. Il n'allait pas le tuer quand même ? Malheureusement pour lui Mathieu ne put se rassurer, après tout le Patron lui avait bien tiré dessus parce qu'il l'avait envoyé en prison. Qu'est qui l'empêchait de le tuer à présent :

- Mais rassures-toi je ne vais pas te descendre gamin.

Face au regard incrédule du schizophrène le débauché s'expliqua :

- Ca serait bête de tuer mon plan cul parce qu'il a vu mes yeux.

Et avant que son créateur n'est pu prononcer un seul mot il le réembrassa, et d'un geste expert retire le T-shirt de son compagnon puis il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de son partenaire affolant au passage les excroissances de chaire sombre à l'aide de son index et de son pouce tirant des gémissements et des supplications à sa « victime ». Ils se séparèrent à nouveau à bout de souffle et sans même prendre le temps de retrouver un rythme normal de respiration le pervers se mit à suçoter les tétons de son créateur :

- Aaaaaaahhhhhh ! Soupira celui-ci de contentement

La sensation était unique, l'impression d'être dans un rêve éveillé, d'être à la fois conscient de ce qu'il se passe tout en étant absent. Il flottait, voilà c'était ça le mot, flotter. Ce soupir avait encouragé le criminel à continuer qui descendit un peu plus sur le torse de son partenaire, les mains sur les côtés et sa bouche glissant tout doucement sur la cage thoracique, une fois de plus ses lèvres se transformèrent en ailes de papillon. Le Patron fut surpris que constater que malgré le peu d'exercice effectué pas le schizophrène il soit quand même un peu musclé, des muscles fins mais ferme. Arrivé au nombril le criminel ne put s'empêcher d'y fourrer sa langue faisant gémir encore plus le vidéaste, si c'était possible pour ses cordes vocales vu le niveau élevé de ses gémissements. Il était bien connu qu'un rien excitait le pervers et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Encouragé par les cris de pucelle (bien qu'il ne le soit plus depuis longtemps) de son créateur il descendit encore arrivant à son bas-ventre il défit très….très…très lentement le bouton de son jean et fit glisser encore plus doucement la fermeture à l'aide de ses dents, ce qui frustrait Mathieu, enfin le criminel fit descendre le jean du schizophrène pour découvrir une bosse déformer son sous-vêtement, un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres :

- Alors on aime ce que je te fais subir gamin ?

Mathieu ne répondit pas un peu gêné de son excitation. Le Patron compris mais décida de continuer et il fit à son tour descendre le sous-vêtement du schizophrène dévoilant un membre bien dressé et dur (Par la sainte Patate, pardonnez-moi cette phrase). Le criminel posa sa langue sur la base et remonta tout le long.

Le vidéaste sentit une décharge électrique parcourir tout son organisme et remplir chaque parcelle de son corps d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Il se cambra lorsque le pervers mordilla le bout de sa planète avant de le prendre en bouche laissant un petit temps d'adaptation à l'engin du schizophrène pour s'habituer à l'étau chaud et humide qu'était sa bouche. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps il commença un rapide va-et-vient buccal. Sa cavité étant devenu experte dans l'art de donner du plaisir il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il vit son créateur se cambrer encore encor plus.

De son côté Mathieu atteignait le septième ciel. L'excitation qui le parcourait plus tôt s'était amplifiée lorsqu'un va-et-vient autour de son membre s'était déclaré. La sensation et la décharge électrique s'intensifièrent encore plus lorsque le criminel ajouta sa langue au processus (Ne fais pas cette blague, ne fais pas cette blague. NE FAIS PAS CETTE BLA –SUCE ! –Trop tard).

Le Patron fut pressé d'accélérer les choses lorsqu'il vit son créateur se cambrer et gémir sans retenu, aussi ses mouvements se firent plus francs et plus rapides. Il fut au comble de la joie lorsqu'il entendit :

-Je…..Je vais venir.

Mathieu cria et un voile blanc lui couvrit les yeux puis le néant pendant quelques instants. Le débauché ravi s'empressa d'avaler la semence de son partenaire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le schizophrène, lui, était à bout de souffle mais il savait bien que son homologue ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin. Bien sûr le Patron avait envie de le pénétrer là tout de suite maintenant, mais pourquoi mettre fin plus rapidement à ça alors qu'on peut prolonger le désir ? Le criminel défit à son tour sa ceinture puis les boutons de son pantalon et enfin sa fermeture. Il retira son jean puis son sous-vêtement avant de se placer au-dessus de son partenaire, tout en lui jetant un regard lubrique il sortit :

- Allez vas-y, imagine que c'est une sucette.

Le schizophrène s'approcha doucement de la « friandise » et commença par donner des coups de langue timides ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner son homologue. Le criminel avait raison ça ressemblait au goût à une friandise même si les sucettes était quand même meilleur vu les souvenirs qu'il en gardait. Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus assuré le vidéaste posa sa langue sur la base de la virilité de son partenaire et se mit à remonter le long comme celui-ci l'avait fait précédemment.

Le Patron, bien qu'il aime la souffrance et la frustration en matière de sexe, n'aimait en revanche pas celle-là aussi força-t-il son créateur par le biais d'une biffle à le prendre en bouche. Ce que le reviewer fit, étant inexpérimenté dans ce domaine ses premiers va-et-vient furent assez peu coordonnés :

- Aide-toi de tes mains. Le conseilla-t-il

Ce que le débutant fit et finalement au bout d'une dizaine de séries ses mouvements se firent coordonnés et il put enfin ajouter sa langue faisant grogner sans retenu le criminel. Sans explication celui-ci retira son engin de la bouche de son créateur :

- T'es prêt gamin ?

- Ben… C'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais été en dessous.

- T'attends pas à ce que je me laisse dominer, c'est moi qui commande lorsqu'on fait ça. Jamais l'inverse. Pigé ? Lui demanda le Patron d'une voix menaçante.

- Pigé. Lui répondit le vidéaste d'une voix tremblante.

En général lorsque le criminel prenait cette voix la personne en face de lui baissait très rapidement les yeux, c'était la voix qui traduisait : t'exécutes ou j'te bute.

Le débauché satisfait par la réponse de son créateur souleva ses jambes et les enroula autour de son cou et sans plus de cérémonie s'enfonça dans son partenaire qui se crispa sous la douleur :

- J'croyais que t'étais plus puceau gamin ?

- C'est le cas mais je suis un mec si tu vois où je veux en venir. Lui répondit le schizophrène en haletant à cause de la douleur

- Moi quand je dis plus puceau c'est des deux hémisphères gamin.

Ce fut le seul échange qu'ils eurent pendant l'acte. Le Patron y allait doucement au début mais le Patron reste le Patron et il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme faisant crier tant de douleur que d'extase son partenaire.

Pour Mathieu la sensation était douloureuse, le criminel était en train de détruire sa prostate mais elle était également très plaisante. Par la Sainte Patate (Oui parce que Mathieu vénère la Sainte Patate) peut-on et avons-nous le droit de ressentir autant de plaisir ? D'après ce qu'il était en train de vivre la réponse était oui. Pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur de son partenaire le débauché se mit à lui masser les parties honteuses tirant de nouveaux gémissements au schizophrène. Après voir trouvé un angle adapté et avoir passé légèrement ses pulsions, le Patron ralentit l'allure pour que son créateur découvre à son tour les joies du plaisir de la chaire.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ne pouvaient décrire cette sensation, c'était impossible, il fallait la vivre pour comprendre. Le Patron s'acharnant mais avec moins de vigueur sur sa prostate, les grognements et cris de plaisir, le septième ciel dépassé. Pour la seconde fois le vidéaste se vida sur le torse du Patron cette fois, le pervers vint quelques minutes après lui, il se retira et s'habilla pendant que Mathieu sombrait dans un profond sommeil dût à cette partie de jambes en l'air.

Pendant ce temps à l'étage inférieur

Dans la grotte de Maître Panda quatre personnes étaient assises sur le sol, le Hippie ayant réquisitionné le lit de l'herbivore pour effectuer ses trips

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de les avoir laissés seuls tu connais le Patron ?

- Prof écoutes-moi. Mathieu et ça se voit est amoureux du Patron et jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS il n'osera l'admettre devant nous.

- Ouais enfin il a quand même insisté pour venir avec nous.

- Oh mais tu connais Matinounet quand même, il a beau être extrêmement autoritaire, il reste néanmoins un grand timide.

- Je commence à avoir faim moi ! Geignit le Geek

C'est vrai que midi approchait à grand pas. Maître Panda en personne responsable qu'il était déclara :

- Bon, eh bien on va aller manger un morceau.

Et tous à l'exception du Hippie sortirent de la pièce. Arrivé à l'entrée de la grotte ils entendirent un cri, des grognements puis plus rien :

- Je pense qu'ils ont mis les choses au point.

- Dommage qu'on arrive trop tard, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

- Toujours autant fans de yaoi à ce que je vois ma chère.

- Toujours. Lui répondit la Fille ravie

- C'est bon je peux enlever mes mains ?

Dès que le Geek avait entendu les cris, il s'était empressé de couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains. Il tenait encore au peu d'innocence qui lui restait quand même :

- Oui c'est bon.

Au moment où le petit retirait ses mains, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et apparu l'homme le plus pervers que la Terre ait jamais porté, l'air ravi. Arrivé en bas il constata que ses collègues était dans l'entrée, il se dirigea donc naturellement vers eux :

- Alors vous en êtes où ? Le questionna la Fille qui visiblement ne tenait plus en place

Le criminel prit le temps de sortir une cigarette, de l'allumer et de tirer une taffe :

- Ca avance. Disons qu'on apprend à se connaître. Répondit-il un sourire pervers étirant ses lèvres.

- A ce stade c'est plus apprendre. Remarqua l'ursidé

- Apprendre est un verbe du 3ème groupe qui signifie : emmagasiner…..

- Ta gueule. Le coupa le Patron

- Moi je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez et personne veut m'expliquer. Déclara le Geek en boudant.

- Au mais s'il n'y a que ça gamin je peux te montrer de quoi on parle.

_Et c'est sur cette fin dont je vous laisse imaginer la suite que cette histoire se termine. Je profite de ce paragraphe de fin pour vous dire que je vais faire une pause sur _Livrés à nous-mêmes_. D'une part parce que ça fait du bien de ne pas toujours écrire la même chose et d'une autre part parce que la rentrée est proche et comme je rentre en seconde j'aurais beaucoup oins de temps pour écrire et il y a une fiction que je veux absolument produire avant la rentrée. Pour celle qui veulent plus d'information ou un spoil un MP et je vous réponds. Aller je vous libère. Ciao ! (Au revoir coquines – A bientôt mes amis intellectuelles – Salut les copines, on s'appelle –J'peux retourner jouer à WOW ? – Goodbye my lord. –VOS GUEULES !)_


End file.
